


Sleep

by tcarroll_12



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcarroll_12/pseuds/tcarroll_12
Summary: SUPER short fluff I thought up, enjoy 🙃 its probably cutest if you don't imagine Alec and Ellie *that* close quite yet. :)Comments and kudos are appreciated!
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy & Fred Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Sleep

Hardy was snapped from sleep when he felt a presence standing over him. Fred was still sleeping soundly on his chest, nestled securely between Hardy and the sofa back, wild soft curls mixing with scratchy stubble on his neck. Though he couldn’t see it, Fred's pudgy hand gripped a fistful of Hardy’s shirt.

Someone was trying to tug Fred away from him. The Scot's eyes flew open and his fingers flashed out, gripping the wrist of the intruder in an iron grasp. The intruder let out a sharp gasp, and Hardy felt irritation sweep the adrenaline away. _“Miller!”_ he hissed. “What the hell?!” 

Fred stirred and whimpered on his chest, grip tightening on the fabric of Hardy’s shirt. Hardy’s hand dropped the wrist and moved in soothing circles on Fred's back, which was damp where Hardy’s left arm had been cradling him. “S'alright, Fred, go on back to sleep,” he murmured, closing his own eyes. “You too, Miller! For God’s sake…” 

“He needs to go to bed!” Miller protested, albeit softly so as not to wake Fred again. “It’s after midnight!” 

“A've _got_ ’im, Miller!” Hardy hissed testily, scowling and tightening his grip on Fred. “If he wakes up an’ wants his cot, I’ll put ‘im down in it!” 

Miller straightened with a sigh of defeat, though she wasn’t entirely put out. She caressed Fred’s curls, careful not to touch Hardy in the process, and slipped upstairs to her own bedroom, but not before snapping a few photos of the precious moment on her mobile. Though she’d slowly learnt Hardy had a gentle and incredibly caring side lurking beneath his laconic demeanor, seeing him like this with Fred was… something hard to put into words. 

She was smiling as she fell asleep.


End file.
